Blueberry Cake & Orange Juice
by Hikaru Lenaga
Summary: CHAPTER 01. Rukia, siswi ganas yang ditakuti oleh seisi Sekolah, harus menerima kenyataan didalam hidupnya bertemu dengan Ichigo, siswa baru yang menjadi idola masa kini ?  -warning: OOC/AU setting/OC/Author masih amatiran- RnR?


**BLUEBERRY CAKE & ORANGE JUICE**

**By**

**Hikaru Fujiwara**

**WARNING!**

**OOC, AU, dan -sedikit- OC.**

**Disclaimer:**

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**

* * *

**

Damai dan tenang. Sungguh suasana pagi yang selalu dicari oleh semua orang. Suasana yang juga tergambar di sebuah Sekolah elit bernama Karakura High School. Bisa dilihat para murid-muridnya yang kebanyakan masih di luar ruangan kelas -karena memang jam pelajaran belum dimulai-, sebagian dari mereka menghabiskan waktu sebelum jam belajar dimulai dengan membaca buku –entah itu buku apa-, lalu ada pula yang mengobrol ria dengan sesama manusia lainnya(?) dan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya.

"Woyy! Minggir!"

Tiba-tiba seketika kondisi Karakura High School menjadi gaduh. Siapa orang gila yang berteriak tadi? Mengapa suaranya cempreng begitu? Oh, Rukia Kuchiki rupanya. Seorang gadis dengan tubuh berukuran kecil, namun bisa menerkam apapun di dekatnya jika ia murka. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini, beberapa anak laki-laki yang berjalan di tengah koridor itu harus menerima dorongan keras dari Rukia. Ia menganggap tiga anak laki-laki itu hanya pengganggu langkahnya saja. Yah, begitu juga dengan nasib para murid yang berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Huh...

"Rukia, kau tidak perlu sekasar itu." Orihime Inoue, sahabat Rukia ini selalu menasihati temannya setiap kali Rukia melakukan hal yang ia anggap tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat –teramat- kewalahan dengan tabiat Rukia. Ia sadar gadis bermata violet itu terus berpikir perkataannya seolah hanya omong kosong yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya.

"Kau lihat? Mereka menghalangi jalanku." Jawab Rukia setengah emosi sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa strawberry di mulutnya.

Orihime menghembuskan napas berat begitu mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, "Mereka hanya 'berjalan'. Bukan menghalangi jalanmu. Mungkin tidak lama lagi kau akan dipanggil oleh kepala Sekolah karena telah-..."

Rukia sedikit menoleh kearah Orihime yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya, "Bla bla bla. Terserah apapun yang kau katakan, Orihime. Aku tetap tidak suka apapun yang menghalangi jalan-... Awh!" refleks ia menghentikan kalimat serta langkah kaki ketika sisi kepalanya tiba-tiba saja membentur sesuatu yang sangat keras. Hm, ini pasti gara-gara ia sibuk mengomel sampai-sampai tidak fokus pada jalanan koridor di depannya. Ia masih terlihat mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit seraya mengerang, "Aduh... Awh! Kepalaku..."

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" Orihime cepat-cepat merangkul Rukia.

Gadis itu mulai membuka matanya. Mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia rasa patut dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus pembenturan kepala secara tidak sengaja ini. Mata violetnya mengamati sosok anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kekar di hadapannya. Rukia mengerutkan kening, sepertinya laki-laki ini sangat asing dari penglihatannya. Ia merasa baru pertama kali ini melihat wujud manusia berambut jingga mencolok di daerah Karakura High School. Apa murid baru? Ah, entahlah, sekarang otak Rukia tidak sedang memikirkan hal itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara membalas dendam bagian kepalanya yang menderita. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan dengan posisi tengah membelakangi Rukia. Oh, syukurlah... Dengan itu ia tidak bisa melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey, kau!" Rukia mulai membuka mulut setelah ia sukses meniup permen karetnya berbentuk balon ukuran besar.

Satu-dua-tiga-empat-lima. Ya, lima detik berlalu tanpa satu katapun jawaban dari si laki-laki jingga itu. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Rukia semakin naik darah.

"Woy! Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku atau hanya berpura-pura tuli?" rupanya amarah gadis itu mulai meledak, ia berteriak –lagi- dengan nada emosi.

Tidak ada respon.

Rukia diam sejenak. Kembali mengamati sosok jangkung yang berjalan lamban di hadapannya. Ia melihat kepala yang dipenuhi rambut jingga itu. Kenapa kepalanya begerak-gerak seperti ini? Dan... Oh, astaga! Lihatlah, Rukia akhirnya berhasil menemukan sepasang _earphone _mini di kedua telinga si rambut oranye. Pantas saja laki-laki itu seolah tidak menghiraukannya.

Kemudian, dengan sigap ia mencopot paksa _earphone _tersebut. "Benda kecil ini sangat mengganggu penampilanmu, bung. _So,_ berterima kasihlah padaku karena sudah mencopotnya dari kupingmu."

Pria berseragam itu cepat-cepat berpaling, tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah orang yang sukses mengusiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab karena mulutnya tengah meniup permen karet berbentuk balon yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan...

'_Pluk!'_

Balon itu pecah tepat di wajah si laki-laki berambut oranye itu. Rukia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tertawa melihat peristiwa ini, "Oops, _sorry_! Tidak sengaja." Ucapnya ringan setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Ueekk~ tapi kau meniup balon permen karet menjijikan ini tepat di depan wajahku! Dan kau masih bisa bilang bahwa itu 'tidak sengaja'? Hah, cuma orang tolol yang percaya dengan ucapanmu!" omel laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri yang penuh sisa-sisa permen karet Rukia.

"Apa katamu?" Rukia bersiap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Sudahlah, Rukia!" cegah Orihime seraya menarik lengan kecil Rukia, kemudian beralih menghadap laki-laki itu, "Tolong maafkan temanku. Dia memang seperti ini... hmm, maksudku... Rukia memang selalu berperilaku tidak sopan jika ia sedang _'badmood'_. Kumohon maafkan dia." Orihime membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, berharap laki-laki di depannya itu mau memaafkan sahabatnya, "Ayo, Rukia! Kau juga harus membungkuk dan jangan lupa ucapkan permintaan maaf!" ia menekan kepala Rukia yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam pendek itu agar ikut membungkuk.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak akan! Jangan harap aku akan minta maaf dengan orang yang nyaris membuatku gegar otak!" ujar Rukia ketus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Hey, bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku?"

"Aku minta maaf? Padamu? Untuk apa?" tanya balik laki-laki itu tak kalah ketusnya dengan nada bicara Rukia.

"Karena kau sudah menghalangi jalanku dengan langkah lambanmu, Kepala jeruk!"

"Kau menyebutku apa, Pendek?"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku 'Pendek'! Dasar kepala jeruk bodoh!"

"Astaga! Kau ini sudah pendek, keras kepala lagi. Tabiatmu memang jelek sekali!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Sekali lagi, Rukia berjuang mendaratkan pukulan panasnya kearah laki-laki yang ia sendiri masih belum tahu siapa namanya itu. Semua seolah terjadi dengan gerakan lambat. Orihime bahkan menutup mata menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri saking tidak sanggup melihat wajah laki-laki itu terkena hantaman Rukia. Tapi segalanya gagal terlaksana akibat bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring. Ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya yang hampir mengenai wajah laki-laki yang kini mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ingatlah, bung! Aku tidak pernah melupakan wajah orang yang membuat masalah denganku! Camkan itu!"

Rukia menggerutu panjang lebar sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya bersama Orihime.

~OoO~

"Eh, kau tahu? Kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru."

"Ya, kudengar ia laki-laki."

"Benarkah? Apa dia tampan?"

"Hmm, aku tidak suka ada murid baru!"

"Kyaaaaaaa, aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya."

Rukia menutup kedua telinga menggunakan tangannya. Sungguh, kenapa tidak ada ketenangan di dalam kelas ini? Ia mengerutkan kening, lalu mendongak dari PSP kesayangannya dan langsung memberi _deathglare _untuk seisi warga kelas. "Bisakah kalian diam? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bermain _games _jika kalian masih berkicau tak karuan seperti ini!" bentaknya sambil menaikan sebelah kaki ke atas meja belajarnya sendiri.

Tak sampai menunggu lama, susana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi bagai tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Bahkan suara jangkrik pun tidak terdengar. Semua tampak tertunduk pasrah.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," komentar gadis bermata violet itu seraya meraih PSP-nya kembali.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok Sensei muda dengan kacamata dan beberapa buku tebal yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Semua murid berdiri serentak. Mengucapkan salam nyaring dan bernada sopan. Lalu mereka duduk kembali di bangku masing-masing.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru pindahan dari salah satu Sekolah dari Osaka..."

Belum sempat Sensei itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, seisi kelas menjadi penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan dari siswa, khususnya para gadis yang sangat antusias menunggu munculnya wujud siswa baru itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk sekarang."

Tap tap tap...

Perlahan suara langkah kaki terdengar masuk, makin dekat dan makin terdengar nyaring, juga makin membuat seluruh siswi menahan napas karena saking penasarannya. Namun berbeda dengan Rukia. Gadis itu tidak menampakkan sedikitpun rasa ingin tahu akan sosok murid baru itu. Ia bahkan masih sempat memainkan PSP-nya di balik meja.

Langkah kaki tadi berhenti berbunyi. Dan seketika itu juga terdengar gemersik suara bisikan-bisikan heboh seperti biasa dari siswa perempuan. Wujud seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berkulit karamel, bermata kecil... Dan... Berambut oranye?

"Astaga! Rukia, coba kau lihat siswa baru itu." Bisik Orihime, mencondongkan badannya ke samping agar kata-katanya dapat diterima oleh indera pendengaran Rukia.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya." Jawab Rukia enteng, wajahnya terlihat begitu fokus memainkan _games _di PSP-nya.

Orihime berusaha membujuk Rukia, "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Yeah."

"Sungguh?"

"Yup."

"Lalu bagaimana jika siswa baru itu adalah laki-laki yang kau temui pagi tadi?"

Rukia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Orihime, "Apa maksudmu?"

Orihime menunjuk laki-laki itu menggunakan dagunya. "Tuh!"

"Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia akan menjadi penghuni baru kelas ini mulai sekarang." Jelas si Sensei muda, berdiri tegap di samping laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu.

Rukia terbelalak dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ya, Tuhan... Ini tidak mungkin! Ini mustahil! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Hey, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu disini?" ia bertanya pada Orihime tanpa menoleh.

Orihime memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus pelan, "Dia siswa baru, Rukia. Ya, ampun... Rupanya kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sensei?"

Rukia tidak menjawab. Ia masih terpaku pada Ichigo yang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di dalam saku celana. Tanpa sengaja tatapan kedua makhluk itu bertemu. Saling memberi _deathglare _dari jarak jauh. Rukia bisa memastikan Ichigo tidak menerima kenyataan dimana ia harus sekelas dengannya. Hah, dan siapa bilang Rukia tidak berpikir seperti itu juga?

"Ichigo, kau boleh duduk di bangku sebelah Uryuu Ishida." Sensei menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong tepat di samping anak laki-laki berkacamata, berambut biru gelap, dan kelihatan dingin.

Oh, tidak! Bangku kosong itu terletak di depan meja belajar Rukia. Hmm, percayalah... Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi peristiwa yang tidak bagus di sana.

Ichigo agak tersentak setelah mengetahui lokasi tempat duduk yang tidak menguntungkan baginya, "Maaf, apa tidak ada bangku lagi selain di situ?" sekarang ia bisa melihat Rukia menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Ah, kurasa hanya bangku itu yang masih tersisa di kelas ini." Jawab sang Sensei sambil celingak-celinguk mencari bangku kosong lainnya.

Terpaksa, mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju bangku itu. Grr, baru beberapa meter jaraknya dari bangku tersebut, tapi Ichigo mulai merasakan hawa-hawa negatif di sekitarnya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi di belakangnya.

Perlahan, Ichigo menaruh pantatnya di bangku. Lalu menoleh ke samping, menatap seorang Uryuu Ishida tengah membaca catatan di bukunya.

Oke, pertama-pertama apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap seseorang yang baru dikenal dan ingin mengajaknya berteman?

Tersenyum padanya! Baiklah, lakukan sekarang!

Ichigo tersenyum selebar mungkin kearah Ishida. Dan beberapa menit berlalu tanpa respon. Laki-laki berkacamata tersebut tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

Payah! Sekarang saatnya mencoba cara kedua...

Menyapanya dengan sopan, memperkenalkan nama dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya di pagi hari yang cerah ini! Yup, lakukan!

"Hey, namamu Ishida yah? Namaku Ichigo. Oh, ya... Apa kabar?" ujarnya ceria. Namun tampak terdengar konyol.

Tapi Ichigo bisa bernapas lega begitu wajah Ishida melihat kearahnya. Ah, akhirnya…

"Kau bermaksud ingin menggangguku?" ucap Ishida sarkastik. Matanya yang tajam seolah siap memenggal leher Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak... Bukan begitu... Maksudku... Aku cuma..." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum linglung.

Ishida tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia kembali terpaku pada buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara halus. Ia tahu sumber suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Kemudian ia memutar kepala, mendapati sosok Orihime tersenyum hangat di sana.

"Salam kenal, namaku Inoue Orihime." Katanya lagi, menjabat tangan Ichigo sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ya, salam kenal." Ichigo sadar ia tengah berhadapan dengan Rukia. Maka dari itu, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol bersama Orihime.

"Kau!"

Ichigo baru akan memutar tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula, namun satu suara kasar membuatnya tidak jadi berpaling, "Apa?"

"Sepertinya kau cukup berani duduk di depanku." Ujar Rukia menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa takut. Terlebih pada gadis 'pendek' sepertimu." Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar sudah berpaling.

Rukia sontak berdiri, "Apa katamu? Kau bilang aku apa? Dasar kepala jeruk!"

Ichigo tak mau kalah, "PENDEK! KERDIL!"

"KEPALA JERUK!" Rukia sudah terlalu emosi sampai-sampai ia langsung mencengkram kepala Ichigo dari arah belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Pendek?" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan sebelum ia bicara.

"Aku hanya membantu merapikan rambut jerukmu yang jelek ini!" jawab Rukia, masih dalam kegiatan bringas-nya.

Ichigo berjuang membalas perlakuan Rukia dengan berbalik dan ikut mengacak rambut hitam milik gadis itu.

"Kalian... Tolong hentikan sekarang juga sebelum Sensei melihat ini!" cegah Orihime.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, sebuah penghapus papan tulis melesat kearah Ichigo dan Rukia. Sukses menyihir dua anak tersebut menghentikan permainan acak-mengacak rambut.

~OoO~

Hening...

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak kejadian tadi, Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan digunakan untuk menjewer kuping masing-masing. Yeah, mereka dihukum karena telah menciptakan keributan di dalam kelas dan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dan tidak boleh masuk sampai jam pelajaran pertama habis.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu!" Rukia mulai membuka mulutnya yang memang gatal ingin sekali bicara.

Ichigo meliriknya dengan kening berkerut, "Bukankah kau yang memulainya?"

"Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau menjaga omonganmu!" kata Rukia, "Hah~ berdiri selama sejam penuh membuatku pegal." Lanjutnya sambil duduk di dasar lantai.

"Pendek! Ayo berdiri!" perintah Ichigo setengah berbisik.

Rukia mendongak, "Tidak! Jika kau ingin duduk juga, silakan!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Bodoh."

"Yayaya... Aku mengerti. Ketahuilah, aku sudah terlalu biasa melanggar peraturan di Sekolah ini. _So, _bagiku... Duduk pada saat dihukum seperti sekarang terasa hal biasa. Hmm, paling tidak nanti dapat hukuman tambahan berupa membersihkan toilet atau... Yaa, begitulah." Rukia berusaha menjelaskan.

Ichigo tampak ragu. Ia akui, ia memang lelah. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tangannya terasa pegal. Belum lagi kedua daun telinganya yang sudah memerah karena terus dijewer oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia melihat Rukia yang begitu nikmatnya duduk bersila, melepaskan urat-urat tegang di kaki juga tangannya. Oh, betapa nikmatnya...

Yup, mungkin membersihkan toilet adalah hukuman yang tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa berolahraga gratis, bukan?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ichigo menurunkan pantatnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya bagian itu menyentuh tepi lantai yang dingin.

"Haha~ rupanya kau juga bersedia membersihkan toilet?" Rukia tertawa.

"Diam!"

"Oh, iya..." ia lebih mendekatkan jaraknya pada Ichigo. "Kau harus menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau pindah ke Sekolah ini."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu."

"Memangnya kau punya hak untuk mengetahuinya?"

Rukia mengembungkan pipi, bibirnya yang mungil sengaja dimajukan. Ah, menyebalkan sekali si kepala jeruk ini!

"Lagipula, apa untungnya aku menceritakannya padamu?"

"Setidaknya kau punya teman untuk berbagi." Jawab Rukia. Aneh... Kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara begitu?

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi temanku?" Ichigo melirik Rukia sekilas.

Demi Tuhan! Orang gila ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan, pikir Rukia dalam hati. Padahal, dalam seumur hidupnya ia teramat jarang mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi. Tapi mengapa responnya malah jelek? Rukia merasa tidak ada yang salah dalam pengucapannya. Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu pada Orihime, dan sukses mendapat balasan positif dari gadis berambut jingga menyolok itu. Ya, ia sadar... Ichigo memang berbeda dengan Orihime.

~OoO~

Keesokkannya...

"Rukia! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Orihime membentak halus sahabatnya itu, sesekali ia menggoyangkan tubuh kecil Rukia agar gadis tersebut bangun dari tidurnya.

"Orihime... Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Bagiku... Hmph~ setiap hari Minggu... Matahari selalu terbit pukul sepuluh pagi." Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan kepala di balik selimut tebal berwarna biru muda.

Orihime menarik selimut itu sekuat tenaga, "Bangun! Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku berbelanja hari ini. Ingat, Rukia! Bahan makanan kita selama seminggu sudah habis."

Dengan malas Rukia bangkit. Duduk dan mengucek matanya beberapa kali, "Yaa, aku tahu!"

"Bagus, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baik, Ibu..." gurau Rukia dan itu berhasil membuat Orihime terkekeh pelan.

Memang tidak menyenangkan jika harus tinggal satu atap bersama orang lain. Tidak bisa ini. Tidak bisa itu. Tidak bisa bangun pagi sesuka hati. Tidak bisa... Hm- melakukan hal apapun yang menyenangkan. Tapi Rukia menyadari suatu hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari semua itu. Kesetiaan seorang sahabat. Dimana ia sedang dalam masalah dan kesulitan, Orihime selalu ada di sampingnya. Membantunya merangkak keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari jurang permasalahan itu. Setidaknya, ia masih punya sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada.

~OoO~

_At Karakura Mall__..._

Rukia menyilangkan tangannya, memajukan bibir, menggerutu sejadi-jadinya. Ia sebal, Orihime dengan riang gembira meninggalkan dirinya di salah satu Cafe sederhana terletak tak jauh dari toko pakaian yang barusan dimasuki Orihime. Dan...-err! Sudah dua jam ia duduk disana. Gadis berambut _orange _panjang itu bukannya bermaksud ingin menelantarkan sahabat terbaiknya, melainkan ia hanya menyuruh Rukia menunggunya di sana. Dan Rukia mengerti betul maksud dari Orihime bersikeras menyarankannya duduk manis di Cafe dan ngemil sesuka hati. Yeah, karena Rukia tidak gemar berbelanja pakaian-pakaian berbau _feminim._ Ataupun aksesoris dalam berbagai bentuk dan fungsi. Atau pernak-pernik aneh yang berkilau itu?

Memang apa untungnya dari kegiatan berbelanja, hm?

Ya ya ya, kau akan mendapatkan benda yang kau idamkan dalam genggamanmu, lalu tersenyum bangga karena telah memilikinya, dan membuat rencana besar untuk memamerkannya.

Selebihnya?

TIDAK ADA!

Kau akan mendapati tubuhmu yang lelah. Saat kau membuka dompetmu dan menemukan sisa uangmu yang tinggal selembar—atau bahkan terkuras habis—. Dan... Ahh- kalian bisa menemukan sendiri ruginya orang-orang yang suka berbelanja.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu memasukkan sesendok penuh potongan _'blueberry cake' _ke dalam mulutnya dengan kening berkerut kesal.

Patut diketahui...

Ini adalah sepiring '_blueberry cake'_ yang ketiga.

"Ingatlah, Orihime! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah _onigiri _malam ini dariku!" omelnya sendiri disela kegiatan mengunyah kue ternikmat yang pernah dicicipinya selama kurang lebih lima tahun itu.

Rukia memang suka ngemil. Terlebih dengan kue. Dan _blueberry cake _mungkin bisa dikatakan pemenang dalam kategori kue kesukaannya. Rasanya yang begitu manis... Lezat... hmmm, pokoknya Rukia sangat—teramat—mencintai kue berwarna ungu ini. Tapi, kurang nikmat jika ia tidak memesan segelas _orange juice _sebagai pelengkapnya.

Kedua jenis hidangan ringan itulah yang selalu rutin dipesannya setiap kali ia duduk di salah satu kursi Cafe.

"Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Pendek."

Satu suara serak sukses membuat Rukia mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut _oranye_ berdiri santai tepat di hadapannya. "Kepala jeruk? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sedang menikmati kota Karakura, " jawabnya seraya duduk di kursi kosong menghadap Rukia.

Rukia melotot, "Hey! Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bebas duduk dimana saja yang kuinginkan karena tempat ini bukan milikmu!"

Rukia menghela napas panjang. Untuk kali ini ia mengalah walaupun hatinya tak rela. Ia merasa sekarang bukan situasi yang tepat untuk berdebat, mengingat ia dan Ichigo tengah berada di tempat umum. Dengan satu gerakan lambat, Rukia menyuap sepotong _blueberry cake_-nya lagi.

"Benda apa itu?" alis Ichigo terangkat heran, "Berwarna ungu, berlendir, ih- menjijikan!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Rukia melotot, menjitak keras kepala Ichigo, "Jaga bicaramu! Aku takkan tinggal diam meskipun kau hanya mengejek makanan favoritku!" katanya dengan tetap menjaga volume suara yang teratur.

"Enak?"

"Tentu saja. _Blueberry cake _adalah kue terlezat sedunia." Jawab Rukia melebih-lebihkan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya."

Tiba-tiba lagu _'Velonica' _darinya _Aqua Timez _terdengar nyaring. Ichigo cepat-cepat merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna _dark blue_. Ia menekan sebuah tombol pada benda mungil itu dan menempelkannya di telinga, "_Moshi-moshi?_... Oh, begitukah?... _So, _Sekarang kau berada dimana?"

Rukia bisa melihat laki-laki di hadapannya itu mencoba melirik ke luar jendela di samping mereka. Ia tahu Ichigo tengah mencari seseorang, dan ia pun ikut melirik ke luar jendela Café.

"… Ok, aku akan ke sana… Ya… Sampai jumpa." Ichigo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Kurasa aku ingin mencoba benda itu." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk _blueberry cake _yang tinggal tersisa seperempat di piring Rukia.

"Jadi kau akan memesannya sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin lain kali saja, " Ichigo tersenyum ringan, "Aku punya sebuah janji dengan seseorang."

"Pacarmu?" Rukia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Ichigo terkekeh, "Bukan, bukan. Kami hanya berteman. Ya, hanya berteman."

"Oh."

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, ia akan membuka mulutnya kembali namun sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keluar jendela lagi, "Baiklah, sampai nanti, Rukia." Lalu melangkah menuju pintu Cafe.

Rukia tidak memberi respon akan ucapan Ichigo. Ia terus mencari objek sebenarnya yang dicari laki-laki itu barusan dengan melirik-lirik pemandangan _Mall_ di luar melalui jendela Cafe yang transparan.

'_Aku yakin orang itu pasti seorang gadis' _ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menopang wajah mungilnya menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memotong _blueberry cake_. Rukia melamun sejenak, mencoba memberi gambaran tersendiri sosok gadis yang—mungkin—tengah berkencan bersama Ichigo.

'_Ia pasti sangat can..-'_

"Rukia~ Aku datang!"

Lamunan Rukia buyar seketika kala wujud Orihime muncul dengan membawa berbagai tas belanja memenuhi kedua tangannya, "Hime! Kau mengagetkanku."

"Oops, _sorry._" Ujarnya, kemudian duduk di kursi depan yang sebelumnya pernah di tempati Ichigo beberapa menit yang lalu, "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Ia terlihat masih menopang dagunya dengan tatapan kosong kearah kue ungu yang tak berbentuk lagi.

"Rukia. Kau kenapa?" tanya Orihime setelah ia memesan pesanannya pada seorang pelayan Cafe.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Ah, anu... Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Orihime menatap Rukia heran, "Kau melamun?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Oke, kurasa ada sebuah rahasia yang belum kuketahui disini." Ia mengibaskan rambut jingganya ke belakang.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab karena tepat pada saat itu seorang pelayan datang, mengantarkan secangkir _mocca _pesanan Orihime.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Rukia setelah pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Orihime meneguk sebentar _mocca_-nya, "Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa aku masih ragu dengan ucapanmu?"

Gadis bermata violet itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Aku hanya bertemu Ichigo tadi di sini."

"Lalu..?"

"Ia tak lama duduk bersamaku, karena Ichigo ternyata punya janji dengan gadis itu."

Orihime mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi 'penasaran', "Gadis itu?"

"Ya, aku bisa memastikan orang itu adalah seorang perempuan walaupun aku sendiri tak pernah melihatnya." Jelas Rukia, lalu menghabiskan _orange juice-_nya dalam sekali teguk.

Seketika itu juga Rukia melihat wajah manis sahabatnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum, "Wajahmu terlihat tidak senang ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi."

Muka Rukia merona, mengerti maksud dari perkataan Orihime barusan, "Tidak. Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan!"

"Memangnya aku sedang berpikir apa?" Orihime meminum _mocca_-nya lagi.

"Sudahlah, cepat habiskan _mocca_-mu. Aku mau pulang." Ujarnya berwajah cemberut.

Orihime melihat sosok sahabatnya itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasir, "Hey, tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-tbc-**

**Hoy, minna-san^^/**

**Perkenalkan, nama saya Hika **

**Dan ini merupakan fict dalam fandom Bleach pertama yang saya bikin.**

**Makasih yah buat yang udah baca XDD**

**Hoho~ mohon maaf kalo hasilnya jelek. Karena saya memang baru pertama kali menulis fict Ichiruki. **

**Yah, biasanya kan saya nulis fict Sasusaku^^ **

**Oh, ya... percaya ato tidak, sebenernya fict ini udah ditulis sejak bulan puasa tahun 2010 lalu lho._."**

**Itu karena saya belom siap nge-publish, soalnya kan saya masih amatiran banget ;(**

**-sekarang pun masih belum siap—**

***ditembak para reader***

**Hmm, ini special fict yang saya persembahin buat seorang senpai saya dalam dunia per-cosplay-an yang merupakan seorang Ichiruki fanatik XD**

**Semoga beliau suka dengan fict abal ini :p**

**Ok deh, bolehkah saya meminta review-nya dari anda-anda sekalian?**

**FujiHika **

**a.k.a**

**Fujiwara Hikaru**


End file.
